


Mine

by JungNaomi



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Secuela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungNaomi/pseuds/JungNaomi
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu y Javier Fernández se encuentran una vez más entrenando en Toronto, y aunque su amistad está más consolidada que nunca hay algo que el japonés le oculta.Algunas veces las palabras sobran.YuzuvierSecuela de History Maker





	

Mientras sus rodillas se doblaban suavemente el filo de las cuchillas elevaban un suspiro del hielo a su paso. El camino que trazaba Yuzuru sobre la pista se compenetraba al dulce ritmo de la música que sonaba imponente al son de un piano.

 

Desde el barandal Brian lo monitoreaba con su mirada atenta, moviéndose un poco en forma inconsciente cada vez que su pupilo se despegaba del hielo en un salto y moviendo su puño cuando caía impecable sobre las cuchillas. Ser el entrenador y espectador de aquel prodigio japonés era un placer para él. Podía apreciar y ayudar a pulir aquellas poses que estaban empapadas de elegancia, buscando siempre llevar a su protegido a su máximo potencial.

 

Yuzuru lentamente acomodó la postura final con los últimos toques de esa dulce melodía. Su pecho subía y bajaba en forma leve, escapándose entre sus pequeños labios que formaban una sonrisa llena de confianza al haber clavado todos los saltos. Miró a Brian que de inmediato le dio su aprobación con un movimiento de su cabeza y con un entusiasmo propio de un niño elevó sus brazos feliz.

 

Javier estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que poseía el estadio, intentando no molestar la rutina que estaba desarrollando su mayor rival ni a su entrenador. Sin embargo, desde allí podía ver a la perfección todo lo que sucedía y sonreía con suavidad ante los juegos que desarrollaba Yuzuru. No importaba cuantas veces fuera coronado con el oro, el joven japonés siempre mantenía vigente esa suave inocencia en sus acciones.

 

Después de haber culminado la Grand Prix se habían separado, retomando cada uno a su país de origen con su meta en los campeonatos nacionales. Javier había logrado restablecerse luego del tropezón que le había significado el anterior torneo, consiguiendo una victoria arrolladora y logrando así, poder recuperar su entusiasmo.

 

Pero a gran diferencia de él, su compañero había llegado con fiebre y gripe a Japón. Su estado de salud había abierto un enorme debate en la asociación japonesa, porque al pasar los días lejos de mejorar tuvo que ser recluido a reposo absoluto. Por lo que estando a tan sólo unos días de que iniciara la competencia se había decidido optar por sacarle partido al incidente.

 

Por primera vez Yuzuru Hanyu no se presentó en el Campeonato Nacional y apenas estuvo en condiciones favorables había viajado a Toronto para prepararse bajo la tutela de Brian para el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes.

 

Tan sólo una semana después Javier llegó al país reencontrándose con su amigo en aquellos departamentos que en varias oportunidades les había tocado convivir. Ambos tenían pactado entrenamiento con Brian para torneos diferentes, por lo que procuraban disfrutar ese corto tiempo que no eran rivales para ser simples compañeros*.

 

Sin embargo, el entrenamiento de Javier ya había terminado hace un par de horas, pero había decido quedarse para mirar atentamente el entrenamiento de Yuzuru. A final de cuentas le gustaba poder admirarlo más allá de la competencia como el increíble patinador que era.

 

La delgada silueta de Yuzuru había recuperado energías mientras escuchaba las instrucciones que le dictaba su entrenador, antes de volver al centro de la pista. Brian volvió a presionar el botón de play y la música poderosa e inconfundible de “Let’s Go Crazy” resonó por todo el estadio. Con ello comenzó el increíble programa del prodigio japonés que estaba tan mimetizado con su rutina que ejecutaba a la perfección cada uno de los pasos.

 

Sus movimientos sensuales y llenos de energía no pasaban desapercibos para ambos espectadores. Javier había chasqueado su lengua con suavidad para acomodarse de nuevo en su sitio. No podía limitar la sonrisa que decoraba sus labios en ese momento. Porque aunque Yuzuru fuera un niño que desprendía constantemente ingenuidad sabía manipular sus expresiones para convertirse en alguien lleno de sensualidad.

 

Los acordes del bajo junto a las vueltas de gran velocidad del patinador anunciaron el final de la rutina, quedando en una pose que desprendía prepotencia y seguridad. Hanyu se sentía con confianza y eso se mostraba en cada uno de sus movimientos.

 

Javier, en su sitio, tan sólo negó con su cabeza y se limitó a aplaudir como un mero espectador. No podía evitar quedarse hipnotizado por su compañero, al punto que si había cometido un error había pasado totalmente inadvertido.

 

-Muy buen trabajo, Yuzu.- Brian aplaudió un par de veces mientras su pupilo se acercaba a él. -Analizaré las variantes y veremos si podemos ajustar la secuencia de pasos. Ahora ve a descansar.- su tono de voz era suave, pero manteniendo ese tono paternal que demostraba autoridad.

 

Hanyu lo comprendió, emitiendo un suave “gracias” hizo un ligero movimiento de su cabeza mientras recibía a su Winnie Pooh. La práctica había terminado oficialmente, así que se alejó de su entrenador patinando por la pista, tan sólo para poder salir por otras de las puertas. Esa que lo llevaba directamente a dónde estaba Javier sentado.

 

Orser notó de inmediato la interacción de sus pupilos y simplemente se rió negando con su cabeza. Abandonó de inmediato el sitio para otorgarles privacidad, en el mismo momento en el que el japonés colocaba los protectores a sus cuchillas y caminaba hacía el madrileño.

 

-¿Te gustó los ajustes del programa libre?- preguntó de inmediato, entusiasmado como si fuera tan sólo un niño al correr sobre sus patines.

 

Cuando estuvieron a una altura prudente el mayor lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Dejando al delgado cuerpo de Yuzuru ceñirse contra su pecho. A pesar que la diferencia de altura no fuera muy notoria, Javier aún agradecía el poder reconfortarlo porque le gustaba el sentirlo encogerse en ese abrazo.

 

-Increíble. ¿Acaso eres humano? Tengo mis ciertas dudas al respecto.- le bromeó haciendo que su voz acariciara su cabello oscuro.

 

Hanyu emitió una carcajada por sus palabras, mientras pasaba sus manos por los costados del torso ajeno para aferrarse a su espalda. No importaba en cuántas competencias se tuvieran que ver como rivales, siempre que volvían a ser compañeros Javier lo alentaba de una forma incondicional, y eso le encantaba.

 

-Tengo que estar en mis mejores condiciones, ¿No es así? Quiero el titulo de Campeón del Mundo en marzo… Estará algo complicado.- comentó con naturalidad, sonriendo de tal forma que sus ojos eran dos pequeñas líneas de expresión.

 

-Oh, pero estoy seguro que serás un gran oponente. Los demás patinadores tendrán que esforzarse mucho, mucho.- el tono jocoso que manejaba Javier no se detuvo, inclusive se atrevió a revolverle aquel fino cabello oscuro con cariño.

 

Ambos sonreían y seguían aquel juego de conversación como si el mayor no portara el título el cual Yuzuru anhelaba. Aprovechando que era una charla amena empezaron a caminar, marchándose de la pista.

 

Los vestuarios estaban en completo silencio gracias a que en ese horario las clases de patinaje ya habían terminado. Tan sólo quedaban en el edificio los pupilos más importantes de Brian y algunas personas del staff. Por lo que contaban con total tranquilidad en aquel espacio.

 

Javier se había separado de su compañero tan sólo para que este pudiera cambiarse. Su espalda amplia se apoyó contra uno de los casilleros, a tan sólo unos pasos del otro, mientras que seguían conversando animadamente.

 

-JunHwan ganó en los nacionales de Corea del Sur y Shoma en Japón… ¿No te dan algo de celos?- su tono no marcó cizaña, pero si un tono de burla evidente. –Los más pequeños empiezan a imponerse.-

 

Los pequeños labios de Yuzuru había formado una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Sabía que Fernández estaba intentando provocarlo, porque aunque era conocida su amistad con los dos menores, también lo era el orgullo que portaba el campeón de la Grand Prix.

 

-Shoma no estaba del todo feliz. Hablé con él esa noche y me dijo que me extrañaba tanto en la pista como fuera de ella, ¿No es lindo?- su tono se acentuó en la última pregunta, sonriendo divertido.  

 

Javier había arrugado un poco sus cejas, pero no había desarmado aquella sonrisa orgullosa que traía. No iba a dejar que el japonés lo dominara con aquel juego de los celos. Sin embargo, su treta quedó algo opacada al notar algo en especial.

 

Hanyu se había empezado a desvestir, sacándose primero las prendas superiores para cambiarlas por unas más cómodas. Pero desde que habían llegado a aquella habitación la mirada del japonés huía inconscientemente de la de Javier, y sus movimientos se habían vuelto algo torpes. Una forma de actuar que el mayor conocía bien, porque significaba que le estaba ocultando algo.

 

De repente la atención de Javier se centró en ver cómo aún los patines no habían sido removidos y allí comprendió todo. Optó por no responderle al comentario anteriormente hecho por su compañero y tan sólo avanzar en su dirección.

 

Yuzuru no comprendió el repentino silencio por lo que se obligó a girar su cabeza para verlo, abriendo apenas sus labios al notar como el madrileño se había arrodillado en frente de él. Se alteró de inmediato intentando evitar que las manos de sus compañeros tomaran los patines.

 

-Javi… No…- se quejó de inmediato intentando mover sus píes, pero la mirada llena de reproche del mayor lo detuvo. –No es nada…- se justificó, girando su cabeza a uno de los costados. Su rostro de repente ardía en vergüenza y no le gustaba lo viera de esa forma.

 

Javier no hizo caso alguno a las palabras dichas, desarmó el nudo del calzado y lo deslizó con cuidado del píe del japonés. Primero el izquierdo y el luego del derecho, para posteriormente poder sacar las medias que dejaban a la vista la piel enrojecida y lastimada del menor.

 

-Yuzu…- musitó con un tono lleno de preocupación. Su mano se había apoyado con suma delicadeza en su tobillo, como si él pudiera lastimarlo más con su toque.

 

-No me mires así, por favor.- le pidió la voz de Hanyu con suplica, mordiéndose el labio inferior con impotencia. Odiaba que su amigo se sintiera de esa forma. –Sabes que es natural pase cuando nos exigimos demasiado, ¿Si?... Javi…- lo llamó una última vez, deslizando sus dedos por su mejilla. –Estoy bien, amor.-

 

Fernández emitió un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, porque aunque no le gustara sabía que el japonés tenía razón. Aún así sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente acariciando los pequeños píes de él, primero por su empeine, luego a los delgados tobillos para subir a sus marcadas pantorrillas.

 

Era una caricia tan íntima y lenta, en una zona tan vulnerable que llevó a Yuzuru a sonrojarse. Pronunció el nombre de su compañero en un susurro, pero este no le contestó, siguió en aquel tacto que delineaba sutilmente su cuerpo.

 

Ese proceso duró tan sólo unos segundos y cuando se detuvo el japonés pensó que había terminado, pero cuando lo vio inclinarse sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Los labios suaves de Javier estaban besando esa zona inflamada de sus tobillos. Primero un corto beso, luego otro más arriba, y así siguió como si cada uno de sus caricias pudiera borrar el dolor de las heridas. Mientras su mano se deslizaba lentamente por la parte interior del muslo de Hanyu, sin pensarlo demasiado, tan sólo tocándolo en silencio.

 

La respiración se había atorado en el joven japonés. Reconocía a la perfección aquel sentimiento con el cual Javier lo tocaba. Pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, tan sólo podía mirarlo con las mejillas y su pequeña nariz cubierto de un enigmático sonrojo, embelesado por la forma en que tenía él de amarlo.

 

El europeo aplacó un corto suspiro contra la piel de la pantorrilla del otro patinador, elevando su mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de él. Ninguno sentía incomodidad en aquella intimidad, al contrario, de esa forma Fernández podía comprender lo que estaba sintiendo su compañero. Sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatas y el pulso se había acelerado, una escena por demás encantadora a sus intenciones.

 

Yuzuru quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero a pesar de que sus labios se habían movido, sus palabras no salieron, pero si su cuerpo. Javier se estaba incorporando por lo que él lo imitó de inmediato. Su mano izquierda que antes había acariciado la mejilla ajena, ahora lo atraía hacía él, sujetándolo por la nuca hasta que sus bocas se encontraran en aquel beso que estaban anhelando.

 

Primero un toque suave, reconociendo el grosos de sus labios mientras que se acariciaban pausadamente en un vaivén. Javier se había inclinado sutilmente para tomar posesión completo de su cuerpo, ciñendo la estrecha cintura entre sus brazos y apoyándolo contra la pared que estaba a su derecha. El menor no se quedó quieto, sus dedos se hundieron en los cabellos ondulados, presionándolo de una forma casi demandante. Porque poco a poco su sabor le iba nublando la razón y tímidamente buscó su lengua con la propia.

 

Un pequeño quejido se escuchó en el solitario vestuario y eso golpeó fuertemente en el vientre de Javier. Sin poder controlar sus impulsos subió una de sus manos a sostener la mejilla de su pareja para que abriera un poco sus labios, así permitiéndole invadir su pequeña cavidad en un beso más profundo. De esa forma casi obscena que tenía de besarlo en un juego entre sus lenguas que se acariciaban y las mordidas que le proporcionaba a los pequeña boca felina del japonés.

 

El ambiente de repente era pesado y algo caliente. Las manos de Yuzuru se deslizaron por la chaqueta de Javier para ceñir allí sus puños, no dispuesto a soltarlo, aunque era algo inevitable al cabo de unos segundos. Sus bocas tomaron una mínima distancia y se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo brevemente con complicidad.  Ya que en esa posición podía sentir la dureza de la entrepierna de su compañero se rozaba con su cadera

 

-Te extrañé tanto en Japón… Debías cuidarme de la gripe.- Hanyu se quejó en una forma casi infantil, haciendo un puchero.

 

Uno de los dedos de Javier se deslizó lentamente por el labio inferior de su novio, observando así su rostro con intensidad.

 

-Tenía el campeonato Nacional… ¿Y te imaginas? Hubiera enloquecido al no poder besarte…- sus palabras fueron casi un ronroneo, apoyando su frente con la de él para poder sentir su calidez.

 

-Hubiera sido divertido.- Yuzuru se rió asegurando sus palabras con una sonrisa llena de picardía, subiendo su mano a apoyar su dedo sobre los labios del madrileño, tomando una pequeña distancia entre ellos dos –Debes tener cuidado con besarme, Javi~ -cantó suavemente como un niño.

 

Fernández emitió una carcajada, porque cada gesto inocente que realizaba su pequeño compañero hacía que su estomago se contrajera y se sintiera casi un idiota de lo feliz que era. Porque Yuzuru simplemente era él y eso lo enloquecía.

 

-No pude cuidarte hace unas semanas, pero ahora estoy aquí y estarás bajo mi responsabilidad, ¿Está bien? Vamos a mi departamento y te curaré esos píes lastimados.-

 

Hanyu no se podía negar a esa petición, porque el mayor se veía tan decidido y firme en sus palabras que tan sólo podía sonreírle. Asintió con obediencia y se apoyó en punta para llegar a besar sutilmente la nariz de su compañero.

 

-Gracias por cuidarme, amor.-

 

Javier se inclinó a dejar que sus labios tomaran posesión una vez más sobre las de él, acariciando pausadamente los ajenos para memorizarse ese delicado sabor. Mordiendo con suavidad el inferior cuando abría sus ojos para poder verlo de cerca.

 

-Te amo, no podría hacer más que cuidarte, mi príncipe.-

 

Sus dedos se entrelazaron al costado de sus cuerpos mientras se sonreían. Sin moverse, tan sólo disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad que se respiraba en la intimidad.

 

-Javi…- masculló jalando suavemente la chaqueta del más grande, mirándolo con sus pequeños labios arrugados. –Vamos a ducharnos juntos.-

 

Por unos segundos al europeo se le olvidó el cómo respirar. Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para controlar sus impulsos, aunque una de sus manos se había deslizado lentamente por la curva pronunciada que se formaba en la cintura y cadera de Yuzuru.

 

-Brian se enojaría por nuestra “actividad extra”- su voz era dubitativa, porque aunque estuviera diciendo esas palabras sus dedos estaban remarcando la forma curva de sus glúteos, acariciando lentamente su trasero. Y es que joder, aquella mirada llena de deseo con las mejillas encendidas de su novio debía ser algo ilegal.

 

-Pero… Mañana es nuestro día libre, ¿No?- Yuzuru susurró aquellas palabras con un tono más bajo de lo normal, llevando sus inquietas manos a deslizarse por debajo de la camiseta del mayor a acariciar su vientre, jugueteando con el borde de su pantalón.

 

Esa simple frase consiguió que la mano que anteriormente lo estaba acariciando se afianzara fuertemente sobre sus caderas. Javier lo tomó para levantarlo entre sus brazos, haciendo que Yuzuru rodeara con sus piernas su cadera y así poder arrinconarlo de nuevo contra aquella pared. Porque estaba dispuesto a perder el control por él.

 

-Entonces… Hay que disfrutar nuestro día libre, amor.-

 

Hanyu sonrió en forma felina, meneando sutilmente su cadera en su dirección para que su pareja pudiera percibir que también se encontraba excitado. Javier comprimió sus manos y se inclinó a morder fuertemente el hombro del japonés, buscando marcar esa delicada piel mientras se separaba del soporte para así llevarlo a la ducha.

 

Ahora que podía amarlo libremente quería consumir hasta el último suspiro de su príncipe de hielo.

 

**Fin...**

**Aclaración:**

Javier no estará participando del Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes, sino en el Europeo, por lo que será en el Mundial de marzo que recién se enfrente a Yuzuru. 

**Nota de autora:**

**¿Me van a matar de nuevo? Yo sé que siempre parece que habrá diversión (?) y al final los dejó allí, pero es que dsjkhdfjk siento que soy mala escribiendo sexo explicito, por lo que no me gustaría arruinarlo.**

**Cree este one shot como secuela de mi historia History Maker, como una forma de expresar cómo veo a Yuzuru y a Javier ya como una pareja consolidada... Si, si, lleno de miel, azúcar y tan cursis que me estrujan el corazón por completo.**

**También escribí para participar del concurso del grupo YUZURU HANYU MULTISHIPPS. ¡Hay que llenar el fandom de material para leer! <3 Así que este es mi modesto aporte. **

**¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? Esta historia lamentablemente no está beteada, así que lamento desde ya los errores y agradezco a Irady Zapata por darme información para que no hable tonteras del mundo del patinaje haha**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

 

**Fin…**


End file.
